Nightmare or Fairytail: A wedding to remember
by author2be3
Summary: Mako and Korra are finally getting married, that is until Asami, the sylph or forest fairy , captivates Mako and confesses her love to him. Will Mako stay with Korra, or will he leave her for the enchantment that surrounds Asami? Makorra/Masami/Borra Just some crazy story I thought of. Tell me what you think!
1. Act 1: The fairytale wedding

**Hi guys! So, I have been obsessed with the **_**Legend of Korra**_**, and since I am a dancer, this story crossed my mind. **

**This fanfic is based on the classic ballet story **_**La sylphide **_**(Which I consider to be a fairy tale kind of thing)****.**** There will be no dancing involved in the story, ****JUST THE PLOT LINE!**

**If you do not know the story that is fine too, then you won't spoil the ending for yourself!  
But for those of you who do know the story here is the Cast: **

**James = Mako **

**The Sylph/forest fairy= Asami **

**Gurn= Bolin **

**Effie= Korra **

**Old Madge= Amon**

**Other characters include: Korra's mother and bridemaids, some random wedding guests, chi blockers, etc.  
(I did what I thought fit. If you don't like it, too bad!) **

**So without further adieu…  
I swear I do not own **_**Legend of Korra or La Sylphide!**_

* * *

It was quite.  
The sun still had a few minutes before it could climb into the sky.

The young Mako rested in his chair, dreaming of this day… his marriage to Korra.  
While still asleep, a sylph appeared in his room.

She was truly beautiful, with her long dark hair, soft green eyes, and fair skin. She was dressed in white with a crown of bright red flowers on her head, and wrist bands of the same red star shaped flower.

She gazed lovingly at the sleeping human, gave a small giggle, and kissed him.

Mako jumped awake the moment the fairy's lips touched his, but when his eyes where wide open, he found only himself in the room.

_Could it have been a dream? _He wondered.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of the small kiss the sylph had given him. It truly felt like magic was on the fairy girl's lips. But why would a sylph kiss him? Sylphs would never fall for humans… right?

_Perhaps someone else might have seen her?  
_He continued to think of where he could find the enchanting creature.

Mako rushed to his brother's room, only to find him asleep. Bolin's pillow was damp and Mako understood why.  
_He cried himself to sleep last night because he still loves her. _  
Mako shook his brother awake.

"Huh…? Is it morning already?" Bolin mumbled.

"No. Bo, I have a question for you. Did you see a sylph run around here?"

Bolin picked up his head and gave his brother a skeptical stare.  
"No, sylphs are nowhere near here. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because a sylph kissed me awake! That's why!"

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "You do realize you are getting married soon right? Why should you worry about something as ridiculous as that?"

Mako shook his head, "You're right. Sorry, I guess it was just some crazy dream."

"I don't even get how you could be so worried about some random fairy when you are about to marry _Korra!_ You don't know how lucky that is…" Bolin said wistfully.

Mako's face softened at hearing this. He truly did feel guilt about taking away the one girl his brother loved deeply, but he loved Korra too much to just give her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about how things turned out-"

"Mako, you don't have to apologize. I told you I would be fine. If you make her happy, and she makes you happy, then I'll be okay. She and I will just be the best friends, like we have always been."

Silence hung in the room for a few seconds until, "You should probably get ready. Your future wife will be here soon. Forget about all that sylph stuff okay."

"Of course."

* * *

Korra arrived with her mother and bridesmaids.  
At the sight of her fiancé, Korra's face brightened up and rushed over to him.

Mako brought Korra into his arms, and kissed her.

But the moment they broke away, Mako noticed a shadow off at the corner.  
Mako's heart jumped._ Is that the sylph? _He wondered.

Mako stepped closer to the shadow only to find it be Amon, the old warlock, who was warming himself by the fire on the hearth.

Mako couldn't help but be furious! _How dare this old man pretend to be his sylph! _

Korra's bridesmaids rushed immediately over to Amon asking him to tell them their fortunes. Until one of the girls said, "Why don't you read the bride-to-be's fortune?"

Korra laughed as if expecting it to say a happy marriage, but she reluctantly allowed the warlock to tell her future.

"Well my dear, it appears Mako is in love with another, and your wedding will not be with him, but his brother." Amon said gleefully.

Korra was in shock. _That can't be true!  
_She looked over at Mako hoping for a reassuring glance that Amon was wrong.

She got it.  
"How dare you say that to my wife! I love her! And if you can't accept that, then leave!" And from there Mako grabbed Amon by the arm, and dragged him out of his home.

"Mako," Korra said while pulling him close to her, "That was so brave of you to tangle with that horrible man for my sake!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
"I would do anything for you. You know that." He smiled as he kissed her back.

"You and your friends should go get ready now dear." Korra's mother said leading the other girls upstairs.  
Korra gave Mako one more kiss before she headed upstairs.

* * *

Mako was left in his room alone. He couldn't believe it. In just under a few minutes he would married to Korra.

Just then, out his window the sylph materialized in front of him.

She giggled, "Hello. My name is Asami. And it is truly wonderful to see you Mako."

"Asami…" Mako breathed. _Her name is Asami…_  
"I must confess something to you Mako," Asami said tearfully, "I am in love with you! I wish it was I who was marring you instead of that boring human girl."  
Asami broke into sobs.

Mako turned away, he could never do something like that to Korra.

But he was captivated by Asami's beauty. He could no longer resist the magic and mystery that surrounded this unique girl. He couldn't fight it anymore.

Mako looked at Asami, and kissed her full on the lips.

While this happened, Bolin walked in to check on Mako, only to find him kissing the fairy girl.  
Bolin left the room quickly in total shock. He couldn't believe his brother would do such a thing, especially to Korra! And he wouldn't stand for it.

Bolin ran upstairs to inform Korra.

He hammered on the door, as Korra answered it. Bolin had to catch his breath a second the moment he saw how beautiful Korra looked in her wedding dress.

"Korra, what I am about to say will sound crazy, but I saw Mako kissing a sylph though the window."

Korra blinked, "That… that can't be true. Are you sure Bolin?"  
Bolin hated to see Korra hurt, and regretfully he nodded.

Korra rushed down stairs, followed by Bolin. The two friends entered Mako's room, only to find Mako by himself.  
Mako was startled when they entered.  
"Mako," Korra rushed into his arms, "Bolin said he saw you kissing another girl." She looked up to his face, "It's not true is it?"

Mako looked away for a second, then looked down at Korra. " No, of course not."  
Bolin had a confused look on his face. _But, I saw him kissing another girl! I know I did!  
_Bolin backed out of the room.

"Why would Bolin say such a thing like that?" Korra said.  
"I think I know why…" Mako said slowly.  
"Why ?"  
"He… has feelings -"  
"For me?" Korra was in shock, "I never thought he would make something up because he was jealous of us…"  
Mako pulled her in closer, "It's okay, we're together now."

* * *

Korra and Mako stood before the preacher and were about to exchange rings.

Mako took one hard look at the ring he was about to place on Korra's finger. And for once he never thought he would start to have second thoughts.  
But just as he was about to give her the ring, Asami appeared before the crowd, and seized Korra's ring from Mako's hand.

"Asami…" Mako whispered.  
Korra looked at him, "Who is she?"

"I am the one he loves now!" Asami said triumphantly, placing the ring on her own finger and then running away.

Mako had nothing to say, he simply acted out of not thinking, and chased after Asami.

"I can't believe you! Bolin was right!" Korra screamed, "**I** **LOVED YOU**!" She tossed her bouquet to the ground and cried into her mother's arms.

* * *

**And that was part one.  
S****o apparently the wedding guests and chi blockers do not appear until part two…  
My mistake. :/ **

**So what did you think? Good, bad, weird, or what? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **


	2. Act 2: The fall of love

**WARNING: Any Asami, Mako, or Makorra fans may not like this ending very much, but sadly that is how **_**La Sylphide **_**goes! **

**Borra fans will probably be okay… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not under any circumstances own **_**Legend of Korra **_**or **_**La Sylphide.**_

* * *

The forest was engulfed by a dense fog.

Amon and his chi blockers were casting spells over a caldron, tossing in ingredients with special magic. The caldron overflowed with an ominous liquid.

As the caldron was drained of this liquid, Amon reached within the boiling pot to reveal a blood red scarf. It was tattered and beaten, and made a striking resemblance to the scarf Mako always wore.

"This," Amon hissed clutching the scarf tightly, "Will be the key to the fall out!"  
Amon's booming laugh echoed throughout the forest, as followed by his chi blocking henchmen.

But before this joyous celebration could continue, the warlock and his minions heard footsteps coming closer.

The chi blockers immediately scattered, covering up and taking away anything that marked their former presence there.  
In the mist of all the rushing, Amon dropped the scarf onto the forest floor, and was carried away by the other masked men, unable to reclaim his tool.

The fog cleared.

* * *

Korra sat alone, in the first front row chair. Her face was in her hands. She had never felt this broken and alone before.  
Mako was usually the one to heal that kind of pain… But how could she be healed when Mako caused the pain?  
All the other guests had gone off to go gossip about these strange and heartbreaking events.

All except for Bolin, who had been standing in front of Korra, just trying to find what to say and do to comfort her.

He finally mustered up the courage to move forward and sit down beside her. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder.  
"Korra…" he struggled to get out. His throat was tight from the pain of seeing Korra like this.

"Korra… I-I'm sorry… about what happened with Mako. I mean… none of us saw this coming and… I just want you to know… If you need help in any way, I will always be here for you."

Right then, Bolin put his arms around her and held her tight. Korra turned into him and cried into his chest.  
And in between sobs she mumbled, "Thank you Bolin. You always have been there for me." And he hugged her tighter.

"We'll find him for you, I promise." His chest was in knots, he couldn't believe he was promising something like this… But maybe if they bring him back, she might feel better. That's all Bolin wanted, for her to feel better.

Korra was surprised he would promise such a thing. She knew how he felt, and something inside her told her that Mako was _not_ coming back. And here she was in Bolin's arms, who was willing to put aside his feelings just to make her happy.

_Why would you give so much? Do you really care that much for me? _Korra didn't know what to think. How could she have overseen Bolin for so long…?

"Would… you do that?" She mentally cursed herself for saying that to him. _You know you have more to say Korra! _

"You know I would anything for you."

It seemed like an eternity in his arms before Bolin finally spoke up, breaking out of the embrace.  
"I'll get some of the guests to help me search for him."

Just as he was about to leave, Korra couldn't fight it anymore and ran up to him.  
"Wait, Bo!" He turned around, and Korra gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you… for everything."

Bolin's face colored to a shade of rosy pink as he went off.

* * *

Asami led Mako through the forest.  
While chasing after her, Mako began to notice Asami's wings shine in the sunlight. It was just another breathtaking moment he had saved in his mind.  
As they passed a clearing, something on the ground caught Mako's eye.

…His scarf! What was it doing there?  
But before he could ask any more questions about the scarf, his attention was drawn back to Asami.

"Here Mako," She said handing him a few berries, which he happily took.  
He tried to embrace her, but she slipped right out of his grasp. He tried again, but to only have the same result.

_Why can't I touch her? _He wondered.

But before he could produce an answer from his own theories, Asami caught his attention again.

Behind her was two young girls who were hiding behind her skirt.  
"These are my sisters Anya and Kyna." She smiled trying to bring them out to show her beloved.

Both girls were terrified of the human. Was it even this safe to be even this close to him?  
Mako crouched down and extended his hand to them, both clung tighter to their sister.

"It's okay girls. I love him, and he loves me, so there is nothing to be afraid of."

The girls crept out to take a better look at the young man.  
He smiled at them, as they came into a better view.

Anya had that same dark hair as her older sister, but her eyes were a shade of lavender.  
Kyna actually had lighter hair than both her sisters, but the same colored eyes as Asami.

Anya finally walked up to Mako and watched his hand. She giggled and motioned her other sister to come over.

As the sisters stood next to each other, they smiled and waved at him, but seem to resist touching his out reached hand.

The young girls ran off leaving a confused Mako to glance up at Asami.  
"I'm sorry." She said, "They just always want to go somewhere. We better go follow them before they get hurt."

* * *

Lin, Iroh, and Bolin searched deep within the forest to find just any trace of the runaway groom.

But after hours of a search that ended fruitless, they were all but ready to give up. After reaching a clearing, Lin had officially deemed it too much trouble to go any deeper without getting lost. And with no clue as to where Mako might be, this whole search was truly pointless.

And just as they were about to travel out of the forest, something caught Bolin's eye… something red.

Bolin walked away from the group to take a closer look.

…It was Mako's scarf.  
_That's strange,_ he thought, _Mako wasn't wearing his scarf. What is it doing here? _  
The moment he picked it up, he found another hand on it.

Bolin found himself face to face with the old warlock, Amon.

The warlock sneered through his mask, striking fear in the young man's heart, and resulting in letting go of the scarf.

"You never saw this. Understand!" Amon snapped.  
Bolin nodded quickly.  
"Where is my brother?" He asked quietly

Amon laughed, "What do you care? He took the girl you love, and he broke her heart by running away with some sylph. And you know what, he is happy with that fairy girl. He doesn't want to be found!"

"But Korra-"

"Will move on. But only if you would ask for her hand now."

"WHAT? But isn't it too soon?"

"She's a strong girl. And she seems to be leaning towards you lately. Remember?"

Bolin did start to recognize the signs: the hug, the 'you have always been there for me', and then the kiss.  
Bolin's cheeks turned pink.

"She's waiting for you now. You better go get her before it is too late."

And Bolin walked away to be reunited with his search party.  
"Did you find anything?" Iroh asked.  
Bolin regretfully shook his head.

Bolin wasn't completely comfortable with what Amon was telling him to do, until he heard Lin's next sentence.

"I knew that boy was no good! Korra would have been better off if she chose you!"

He smiled bashfully at this comment as they headed out of the forest.

* * *

The sun was about to complete its journey across the other side of the sky.  
And Mako longed to feel the magical touch of Asami again, but every time he couldn't. And the reason just kept eating away at him, so much he was desperate to get the answer from anyone.  
But he never thought the answer would come from the very same man who he had tossed out of his home.

Amon appeared before the heart struck groom.  
"So, I see you still haven't figured out why you can't touch her yet."

Mako was in shock, "How… How do you know?"

"Warlocks are not stupid kid," Amon snapped, "And I can tell you why you can't touch her."

Mako blinked, "Then why? Why can't I touch her?"

"She's a sylph. The forest is their domain, where they are not bound to the earth. This is because of their ability to fly."

"So, if she couldn't fly, she would be bound to the earth…"  
"And then you two can be together. I know exactly how you can do that."  
"What can you do?"

Amon then pulled a scarf from his behind his back, leaving Mako astonished.  
"My scarf?"

"I suppose it is, but with a special power to it. All you have to do is wrap it around your girl's arms and drape it over her shoulders. It will rob her of her ability to fly, therefore bounding her to the earth-"

"And then Asami and I can be together…" Mako whispered.

Thus without another word, Mako ran off to find Asami.

* * *

Bolin, Lin, and Iroh returned from the forest, only to be swarmed by many guests with many questions.

Somehow or another Bolin was able to sneak away to find Korra.

The girl's face brightened up the moment she saw him.  
"You're back!...Did…did you find him?" Her tone lowered towards the end of her question.

His eyes met hers, and they held that gaze as she waited for his answer.  
"No…" Bolin said quietly.

Korra looked away, _I knew it…_ she thought.  
Bolin took his hand under her chin to bring her focus back to their conversation.

"Are you going to be alright?"  
Korra bit her lip, "I'm better now that you're here. " She released her lip to show a smile.

He smiled back at her.  
"I'm glad to hear that… Um Korra?"  
"Yes?"

"I hope you know how sorry I am that this happened to you."  
"You don't have to be sorry. It's not like you did anything…"  
"No, but I should have! I could have done something… anything so that you wouldn't have gotten hurt-"

Korra placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "its okay Bo. You don't have to beat yourself up for something you didn't do."

"I know… It's just… I-I…" He took a deep breath, "I love you Korra, and I hate seeing you hurt…"  
Korra remained silent, Bolin decided to continue with his thoughts.

"I want to be there for you when no one else will. I want to make every day of your life as incredible as you are. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I understand this is a little bit forward but, Korra… Will you… marry me…?"

Korra threw her arms around Bolin and held him close as she whispered in his ear, "I've realized who it is who I really love. I will marry you Bolin!"

* * *

The sun was finally on the verge of setting.

Mako and Asami were face to face, but Asami's focus was on the crimson fabric in Mako's hands.

She patiently listened to his explanation of this precious scarf.  
"… So would you be willing to give up your ability to fly, in order to be with me…?"

Asami smiled in a way that sent Mako's heart soaring.  
"I would give up everything to be with you."

She stretched out her arms as if saying she was ready to lose her flight ability.  
He gently wrapped the scarf around her arms and draped it over her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry. This scarf has kept me safe for a long time, so you are going to be just fine."

Mako grabbed Asami's hands and pulled her into a hug.  
Asami began to tremble.  
"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't… feel… well…" and she sank deeper into his arms causing them both to fall to their knees.

"Asami?" He screamed, "Stay with me. You are going to be fine!"

No reply.

Then off from a distance, Mako could hear wedding bells chime.  
A young man's voice over came the sound of the bells shouting, "Bolin and Korra are finally united in matrimony!"

Mako shook his head, "Wait, what?"

Just then Amon appeared before the kneeling Mako. He grabbed the scarf that was wrapped around the lifeless form of Asami. The moment the scarf was ripped away from the sylph, her beautiful wings had fallen off.  
By the next second, Asami's sisters arrived and carried their lifeless sister away from the astonished Mako.

Mako then realized she was dead, for he knew a sylph could not live without their wings…

A pain jumped in Mako's chest. He could feel his heart breaking down to a stop. The pain was in so much that Mako lost his own life force and fell to the ground.

Amon remained over the body of the young runaway groom. One of his chi-blockers came forward and held Mako's wrist.  
"He doesn't have a pulse Master."  
Amon scoffs, "I guess the boy will be with his fairy maiden in the afterlife."  
"And what about the brother and his wife?"

"What about them? They are to be together for a long time. Just have the boy and his love buried next to each other."

"Yes master."

* * *

**Done! Man that was long! **

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Again I apologize to the Masami, Mako, Asami, and Makorra fans, but as I said before this is how **_**La Sylphide **_**goes!  
Thank you soooooo much for the support and reviews! You guys are the greatest people to live!  
Love ya! ;) **


End file.
